


Wherever You Run, I Run

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Elektra Lives, F/M, Sex, Smut, brief nod to frank, lotta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elektra survives Nobu, and Matt and her dash off to a beautiful but uncertain future.





	Wherever You Run, I Run

**Author's Note:**

> From our rps.

Nobu raises his sword, and Elektra bolts towards him. He won’t kill Matthew. She won’t let him.

Her sai blocks his attack, and they struggle as she keeps it away from Matt. He’s gaining on her, and she knows one of them will die, and then- _bang!_

Bullets ricochet and hit the soldiers around them. Each shot lethal and deadly. The bodies hitting the floor seconds apart.

Nobu hits the ground last, and Elektra slices off his head with a clean cut. “Let’s get out of here.” She breathes to Matt.

Still high off the adrenaline of the fight, all Matt can do is nod and follow Elektra back into the building. He had been so certain that this battle was to be the end of him and now that they were both still alive, it almost felt too good to be true.

They make it back to his apartment, just for the night so they can work out their next move. There’s no place for him in Hell’s Kitchen anymore, not with both Foggy and Karen finally finished with putting up with his bullshit. Besides, he knows now that he’s most alive by Elektra’s side, why deny it any longer?

“Where do you want to go first?” She breathes against his lips as they lay side by side in bed. “San Sebastian, Morocco, Tunisia. The world is at our fingertips Matthew.”

Her eyes run over his face. Taking him in. Still disbelieving that they’re having this conversation. They’re alive. They’re both alive, and they’re together. No one will tear them apart again.

Matt is quiet as he thinks. He’s never so much as left New York before, it’s all he’s known his entire life and now the world is open to him, he has no idea where to start.

“I just want to be with you,” he whispers, voice slightly hoarse, “wherever we are, that’s all I want.”

She rolls on top of him. Her head resting on his chest. “How does Lisbon sound?” She kisses his collarbone sweetly. Her hair brushing against his arm.

“Sounds perfect,” he mumbles before pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek.

“We’ll be gone by noon tomorrow.” She promises as she intertwines their fingers. His heart a steady thump beneath her ear.

Everything is arranged by the time Matt wakes up the next morning. Elektra having taken care of it in the hour she had on him. She places a passport in his hands when he sleepily wanders to the kitchen, and lets his fingers curl around it.

“Are you ready to see the world Mr. Wright?”

“You’ll have to be my eyes,” he smiles sleepily before wrapping an arm around Elektra’s waist to pull her in for a kiss. “Are you my missus then?”

“Why of course.” She kisses him back. Her hands snaking around his neck. “No one else can have that title.”

“Just making sure,” Matt smiles against her lips before reluctantly pulling away and landing a gentle swat on Elektra’s ass. “Come on then, Mrs Wright. Lisbon is waiting.”

They pile all they need into one suitcase, and head to the airport. Huddled in the back of a cab. Whispering to each other like young lovers.

Matt feels as though they are back in college again as they walk through the airport, his hand intertwined tightly with Elektra’s. It’s like they’re playing house, pretending to be much richer and well established than they are only this time there’s a goal, a purpose behind it.

Elektra greets everyone with a smile. The picture of hospitality. They get through security with ease, and huddle together in a corner near their terminal. She feeds Matt some cheese she procured from the overpriced airport shop, and lays her head on his shoulder.

“I know you’re worried about the plane ride, but I’ll be there the whole time.”

He nods and tries to ignore the nerves fluttering in his stomach. It’s a big deal, to be leaving the only place he’s ever known but it’s less scary with Elektra by his side, she’ll make it feel like home no matter where they are.

By the time they’re on the plane, excitement almost overpowers his worries.

She gently caresses the back of his hand with her thumb, and leans into him. Content in his company. Not many people are on the flight today, and she smiles against his skin. Still so grateful they’re both here.

“I haven’t been to Lisbon in quite some time. I can’t wait to show you the city.”

“I’m sure it’ll be beautiful,” Matt brings Elektra’s hand up to his mouth and kisses her knuckles.

“Try to rest Matthew. Before you know, we’ll be there. Then we can go anywhere.”

It takes Matt a while to fall asleep but when he finally does with the help of some noise cancelling earplugs, he doesn’t wake up until they land some hours later. He blinks awake and snuggles closer to Elektra, his cheek mushed up against her shoulder.

She interlocks their fingers once more as they leave the plane. The walk through the airport is normal, but she sees the look that lights up his face as they reach the outside. The sound and smells of the new city hitting him with full force.

“Welcome to Lisbon my darling.”

Matt can’t resist leaning down to kiss Elektra, once on the lips and then again on her cheek. It hadn’t felt real up until now but here they were, alive and half way across the world. He hadn’t expected things to be so different and yet it felt like stepping onto another planet entirely.

“It’s beautiful,” he might not be able to see it for himself, but instinct tells him that it has to be better than the dirty streets he’d only ever had the chance to see.

“You haven’t seen nothing yet.” She smiles as she hails a cab. “Once were settled into our place, how does dinner sound?” She slips into the cab once their bag is in the back.

Matt nods and turns towards the window, his head cocked slightly as he listens in to the city around them. The majority of the conversations he can’t understand, yet there’s something excited about that, about the unknown. He’s always had to know everything without choice but now? He can almost fake being normal.

Elektra’s rented them a small apartment just outside the main tourist district, with a different name then her passport. She’s not an amateur.

It’s very small balcony overlooks the ocean, and isn’t far from her favourite restaurant. It’ll be an ideal spot until they’ll eventually have to move again, but if they’re lucky, they might have a year in Lisbon. Surrounded with the sights and smells of the city.

Matt insists on carrying Elektra into their room bridal style, with her scooped up into his arms with little effort.

“Honey, we’re home,” he purrs before gracefully placing Elektra back onto her feet, his hands skimming a little longer around her waist.

“Dinners almost ready.” She murmurs against his lips. A grin etched across her face. It feels like they’re ten years in the past, and she’s revelling in it. “But would you like a snack before hand?” She knows he hears the hidden meaning in her words.

Their noses brush together as Matt kisses her, tangling his hand through her hair to bring her even closer. It still feels too good to be true, that they’re here together after all these years. He trails his other hand down her arm and takes her hand, running his thumb over her ring finger.

“You need a ring,” he mutters softly between kisses, “a nice one, something pretty.” They might not be able to get truly married at this time but if they’re playing pretend, he wants to do it right.

“I’d like that.” Elektra breathes. “I know of a good jeweller in the city. We’ll go there tomorrow. How does that sound Matthew?” Her hands snake around his neck. Pulling him snug to her.

They slowly begin to sway where they stand. Content to be alive.

“That’s perfect,” his arms wrap around her waist, keeping their bodies flush together, “but for tonight, I’d say we already have some plans, mm?”

She kisses him again. Their tongues meeting for a moment, before she forces herself to pull away. “Dinner is waiting.”

Despite wanting more, after the close call they had encountered, he’s happy to wait. Until then, they dine like young lovers, feeding one another bites off of their forks and playing footsie under the table. It’s almost as though they hadn’t almost died, somehow that memory feels years ago already and he’s happy to keep it as such.

When they return to their apartment, they’re tipsy on wine and each other. Stumbling in like they’re in college again. Coming back from a wild night.

Elektra falls onto the bed, and Matt lands on top of her. His hands going to either side of her, and her hands wrapping around his back. “How do you want it?” She breathes as her hands slide down farther, and pull down his pants.

Matt hums and nuzzles his nose along Elektra’s throat, smelling the perfume and sweat on her skin. They have forever now, no need to rush or save the best for last, they can have everything.

“I want you on top of me,” he whispers, “taking whatever it is you want from me.”

She wastes no time in following his request. Flipping him over and pinning him down. Pulling her dress over her head, then throwing it to the floor. Leaving her in her lacy panties, and her breasts exposed.

His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath he takes, nose twitching ever so slightly as he takes in the smell of Elektra’s arousal. A soft moan leaves his lips as he grinds his hips upwards, both trying to get some friction and a noise from Elektra in return.

She moans with a sigh. The cool breeze from the nearby ocean, caresses her skin through the open balcony door.

She takes his hand, and places it on her firm stomach. The tips of his fingers grazing her underwear. “What if-” She moans again as his hard-on brushes her pussy. “What if someone else joined us on this adventure?”

Elektra knows it’s selfish of her to want a child with the life they’re now leading, but when has she not been selfish? She has Matt, and soon she’ll be his wife, why can’t she have the final part of the picture they painted so long ago?

“Are you sure?” Matt asks quietly after a long pause, his voice not filled with hesitance but rather a kind of optimism he’s rarely entertained.

For the most part, he’s following Elektra’s lead when it comes to them being on the run, he has to trust her with where they’re heading and he wants her to be certain that they can do this. 

“More then anything.” She rests her forehead on his, before taking him inside her with a moan. “You’re still a perfect fit.”

Matt sighs and lets his head fall back against the pillow, his lips parted and eyelashes fluttering as his hand glides from Elektra’s stomach to her hips. 

“Elektra…” he breathes out as she starts to ride him slowly, digging his fingers into the meat of her hips.

She moans his name with a sigh. Already blissed out by the feel of him inside her. Her hands resting on his chest. Her hips rocking in rhythm with the ocean waves.

Matt’s hand travels up Elektra’s body, lingering at her breasts for a short moment before going further and wrapping around her throat. The world outside is quieter than he’s ever experienced, no screams or crying vibrating through the city, for once he can truly dedicate all his attention.

“Matthew.” She breathes. Her ecstasy etched across her face. Her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

Her hand comes up, and clutches the hand around her neck. Pressing on it. Wanting him to add more force.

He tightens his grip, feeling her pulse and each breathe she takes as though they were his own. With his other hand he reaches down between her legs and rubs gently over her clit, applying just enough pressure to make her squirm.

Elektra lets out a whine and picks up her speed. Her own orgasm beginning to bubble in her belly. The snap of her hips making Matt’s head fall back, and his mouth fall open in pleasure. Though his grip never wavers.

When Matt does come, his hand tightens once more around Elektra’s neck, keeping her still as he fills her up. His hips twitch as his orgasm subsides and lets out a bated breath, one he didn’t know he was holding.

She comes moments later. Writhing on top of him, before collapsing on his chest. Breathing heavily, and peppering his skin with kisses. “You’ve gotten better at that.”

“You never complained before,” Matt says through a laugh before flipping Elektra over. He feels like they’re truly back in college, no anxieties hanging over him or lives on the line, this is all he’s ever wanted for them.

“I didn’t, did I?” She purrs as she leans up and kisses him. “Now get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow, _fiancé_.”

Matt makes himself pull away from Elektra despite wanting to do nothing but shower her in enough kisses to last a lifetime. He curls up beside her and pulls her flush to him, his arms wrapping around her waist and his face buried in her hair. Yeah, he could get used to this.

The next morning when she wakes, Matt is still nestled beside her. She stretches as her toes curl, before turning over and kissing him awake.

“Good morning Matthew.” She kisses his eyelids, then his nose, and his mouth once more?

Matt snuggles closer to Elektra, leaning in to her kisses. He can smell the ocean outside, the breakfast others are having in rooms beside them, Elektra’s shampoo now sunken in to the pillows— it’s like Heaven.

“’Morning, wife-to-be,” he says sleepily before leaning in to give her a kiss of his own.

She grins at the name as she continues to ply him with kisses. “How does breakfast sound darling, then ring shopping?”

“Like a dream,” he purrs with a smile before rolling over onto his back and pulling Elektra back on top of him. He knows they have to get out of bed soon, but a few more kisses wouldn’t hurt.

This kisses are slow. Unhurried. Unlike the ones they had shared only the night before. They’re just enjoying the feel of each other’s lips.

After what feels like an eternity, she pulls away with a giggle. Their fingers still intertwined. “If we keep this up, we’ll make brunch at the earliest.” She gives him another quick peck.

“That’d be a pity,” he smiles and chases after her lips, eager to get at least one more kiss in. 

“Mhmm.” Elektra agrees, before forcing herself to pull away. She slips out of bed, grinning at Matt’s whine in protest. She grabs a red wrap dress from her suitcase, and pulls it on.

“Breakfast and Lisbon await.”

Matt pouts but follows in her footsteps. All the clothes Elektra had packed for him were the nicest he owned, he picks by touch alone and the reaction he gets from her heartbeat. By the time they’re at breakfast, drinking coffee and enjoying fresh fruit, he can’t remember not wanting to get out of bed at all.

She smiles at him over her cup. To outsiders they’re nothing more then young lovers, content in each other’s company. And honestly, that’s how it feels. She almost forgets they’re running for their lives.

“The jeweller’s is around the corner.” She dabs her mouth with a napkin.

Matt reaches over and takes Elektra’s hand, rubbing his thumb over where a ring will soon lay. It all still feels a little too good to be true, like any second they’ll be ambushed and everything will be over; it only makes him more determined to enjoy what they have right now.

She lifts the hand on hers, and kisses it. Leaving a red lipstick stain in its wake. “I think the beach will be nice way to celebrate after we pick a ring.” She can’t wait to see his face when his feet hit sand, or he stands in the ocean.

Matt loved his city, there was no doubt about that but there was an excitement he’d never really experienced before in being somewhere new. He’d thought it would be intimidating, too many new smells and sounds and all that but now he’s addicted to it.

“I’d like that. Should we say some vows? Mock ceremony and all that?” His head cocks to the side ever so slightly.

“Sounds lovely.” Elektra grins as she stands from her seat. “Now let’s go. You’ve always known patience isn’t my strong suit.” She places the money owned for breakfast, and takes his hand. Interlocking their fingers as he stands.

She kisses his cheek, before guiding him to the jeweller’s. Excitement in her belly.

When they walk inside, Matt feels utterly out of place. He has no idea what they are looking for, at least not from a taste point of view but he has a sneaking suspicion that Elektra will have no issues finding something she likes.

She greets the jeweller in fluent Portuguese, before scanning the cases of jewels. Her hand never leaving Matt’s as he stays flushed to her side.

Her filed nail taps against the glass when she sees one she likes. Pointing it out. “_Can we see that one?_” The jeweller nods, and she slips it on her finger. Elektra holds it out, and admires at how it gleams in the sun. “What do you think Matthew?”

Matt reaches out and clumsily runs his fingers over the ring, feeling each small detail and intricate design engraved into it.

“Do you like it?” He asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to make certain.

“It’s perfect.” She kisses his cheek. “We’ll take it.” The jeweller nods and rings up the bill. She passes him the cash, and then they’re out the door. A spring in their step, and a lightness in their heart.

The beach she takes him to is relatively quiet at this time off day. It’s not known by many tourists, which gives it a serenity other beaches in the area don’t have.

When their feet hit the boardwalk, she slips out of her shoes. Clutching them in one hand. “You should experience the beach in its rawest form. Shoes off.” To others, her tone would be demanding, but Matt understands her personality, and just smiles.

Matt does as he is told and slips his shoes off. They walk onto the beach hand in hand and he furrows his brow the first time his feet touch the sand. It’s warm from the sun beaming down on them and isn’t quite like anything he was expecting, though he imagines he’ll be able to feel it everywhere for at least a week.

He tilts his head up towards the sky and closes his eyes as they get close to the ocean, focusing on the sun shining on his face and the tide tickling his toes as it falls and rises.

Elektra’s face lights up as she watches him experiencing it all. She kisses his cheek, and guides him deeper in. Letting the water reach their ankles. “Now how about those mock vows?”

It takes a moment for Matt to drag his thoughts away from their surroundings but once he does, he turns to face Elektra and takes both of her hands in his.

“I never thought we’d get here, you know? I’d hoped, prayed about it constantly but I really believed we were broken beyond repair. I’ve never been so glad to be wrong, that through everything we’ve been through we have ended up here.”

“We’re not running away from the past, we’re running towards something new— and you’ve always been the only person I can see myself having an honest to God future with. I love you, that never once changed.”

Her smile is so bright and full her face hurts. “You’re the only person that sees me as a person. Not a weapon, or a soldier. A human being.”

“There’s a part of me that still views myself as a unworthy of your love, but I’ll work everyday to be someone worthy of it. We’ve beat the odds, and I’m ecstatic. I’ll never let you go. I’ll hold you so tight to me. I’ll keep you so close. I won’t let this slip away. Not again.”

Matt’s eyes are teary as he smiles and nods his head in agreement. He gently pulls at her hand and brings her closer, their noses brushing as he softly asks:

“May I kiss the bride?”

“Of course.” A part of her wishes she had worn white, but then again, when had they ever followed the rules?

Matt smiles once more before kissing Elektra, he runs his hand down her back before settling at her waist. The water continues to lap around their ankles and he thinks to himself how lucky they are to be here together.


End file.
